falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Slidell
Slidell is the most heavily contested community in the Florida Parishes, it has been under the alternating control of several armed forces for several years. History Pre-War Slidell had been a major industrial city in the Gulf states since the early 20th century. With its proximity to New Orleans, on the other side of Lake Pontchartrain, the 'Dell' was a notable crossroads for travelers. During the Space Race and the US Space Program in the 1960's, the USSA picked the city as the location for several new facilities. The local industry massively turned towards aeronautics and the population tripled thanks to the industry boom. When the Resource Wars came along, the city was hit extremely hard by the oil crisis. Most of the population took off towards New Orleans and their homes were left abandoned and uncared for. The War With the Space Center having been decommissioned by the Agency decades ago, the enemies of America had no interest in the decaying suburb. However, the city proved to have little luck as it was flooded by both the radiation from the much bigger target that was New Orleans, and the water of Lake Pontchartrain. Post-War Although the city was flooded with radiation and water, many in Slidell attempted to hang on, taking refuge in buildings above the water level, including the decaying Space Center. By 2079, food and water began to run out in Slidell, leading many of the residents to move farther inland. For the next hundred years or so, Slidell remained mostly unoccupied, with only a few squatters living in the ruins of the town. It was only in 2191 that an exiled Big Easy boss by the name of Hector Pollard moved into Slidell with his retinue. Pollard fixed up Slidell's downtown and turned into a overland trading terminus between the Big Easy and the eastern Gulf Coast. Soon, people began describing Slidell as "the Little Easy" It was in 2202 that this all changed. (...) The first time the weapons of the Brethren glinted at the horizon, was in the year 2257. They came from the north, cleaving a path through the camps at Picayune and crossing the West Pearl River to Slidell beyond. No warnings had come, and the small Royaume settlement suffered heavy losses at the beginning of the siege. The Baron of Slidell, both ambitious and truculent, armed the men and boys under his rule to aid the local Team of Gendarmes. (...) Culture The people of Slidell have a reputation for being extremely obsequious or else acting like hustlers. Their values are extremely malleable and they're prepared to adjust their lifestyles so as not to offend the latest occupier. Soldiers find themselves extremely popular so long as they aren't destitute, even the lowliest grunt usually ends up with a fawning sidekick if not an entire retinue of hangers-on. Soldiers also find it incredibly easy to find a spouse, though these pairings often end when the latest army drives the current occupiers away. Some experienced invaders of Slidell have "Autumn Brides"; spouses that they reconnect with after their faction retakes the city. During Brethren rule, the mutated members of the populace put on great shows of dominating their un-mutated neighbors; but it's a show put on for the Brethren's benefit and doesn't lead to any animosity between townsfolk when the mutant army is driven away. Economy While some of the townsfolk get by with a combination of hunting, scavenging, and subsistence farming; they primarily survive by catering to the needs and desires of whichever army has conquered them lately: buskers, prostitutes, and various other "camp followers," abound: ready to shine shoes, deliver messages, carry water, and run whatever other minor errands a soldier might need. Government The people of Slidell collude among themselves to weather occupations and to soak the occupiers for as much as they can, but they otherwise leave traditional governing to whoever has rolled over them. Occupations *Matthias Dugan (2203-2204) *Francis Connor (2204-2205) *Dugan Remnants (2205-2206) *Francis Connor (2206-2208) *The Airmen (2208-2209) *Dugan Remnants (2209) *Ghost Combine (2209-2211) *Francis Connor (2211-2212) *Ghost Combine (2212) *Jane (2212-2213) *Self-Rule (2213-2215) *Francis Connor (2215) *The directors (2215) Layout Much of the ruins of Slidell sprawl south of where I-10, I-12, and I-59 intersect, becoming progressively more sodden and submerged as one approaches Lake Pontchartrain. Its southern terminus is Eden Isle; once a distinct census-designated place, it's now a permanent encampment for the Royaume's Gendarmes and a checkpoint for Royaume-sanctioned privateers. North of I-12 and west of the city ruins is Camp Villere, the shell of a Louisiana Army National Guard facility, now a war camp of the Brotherhood of the Shroud. Category:Places Category:Communities